1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel armor system which is highly resistant to armor piercing projectiles.
2. Prior Art
Originally, armor systems designed to defeat armor piercing projectiles were composed of metal alloy compositions. The continuing search for better combat vehicle armor traditionally led to progressively thicker, harder and heavier armor with a comcomitant sacrifice in vehicle mobility. These systems also became increasingly expensive to design and formulate.
Recently, it has been proposed to substitute hard plastic and ceramic materials for the metal alloy systems in an effort to reduce the weight of the armor. These materials function to defeat projectiles by shattering, fusing, etc. to dissipate the energy of the bullet. In doing so, however, the system is then incapable of satisfactorily defeating subsequent projectiles.
Ideally, applique armor, i.e., armor to be applied subsequent to construction of the structure to be protected, must meet five criteria:
(1) high protection capability; PA1 (2) multiple hit capability; PA1 (3) ease of application and/or repair; PA1 (4) inexpensive; PA1 (5) lightweight.
Present non-metallic (i.e., ceramic or plastic) armor systems are, for the most part, relatively lightweight and function effectively to defeat first "hits". However, they are generally quite expensive and brittle, thereby affording little or no multiple hit capability. Moreover, they are difficult to apply or attach to structures to be protected.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and lightweight armor which affords a high level of protection, is easily applied to structures to be protected and provides a multiple hit capability.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an armored structure which satisfies the above listed five criteria while retaining substantially most of its non-armored mobility.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved method of armoring a structure.